Onward Christian Soldiers
by thepalerider
Summary: ReWritten part of 'Get It Done' speech, with actual purpose! What happens when Xander speaks up?


Author: White Knight_7  
  
Summary: It only takes one person to speak up for everything to go to Hell.  
  
AN: Watching 'Get It Done', I was so annoyed with the meek way that the characters were treated just to give Buffy and Spike more airtime, that I wrote a version where the characters in the show have BACKBONE and actually work well TOGETHER, regardless of pointless angst. If you hate it, feel free to say but give me a damn good reason for it.  
The atmosphere of the room was tense, potentials and Scoobies mixed together with Spike at the door. The death of Chloe was one more casualty in a steadily increasing conflict that threatened to swallow them whole. They all awaited Buffy's return from her trip to bury their fallen friend, so that they could perhaps say a few words in her honor.  
  
*I've buried too many people in one lifetime. All these people marked for execution, its sick.* Xander thought, guilt emanating from him like a thick cloud. While Chloe's suicide had nothing to do with him, he couldn't help wonder why he wasn't dead in her place. That he could have encouraged her in some way or subdued the First's taunts. They were useless words, too little, too late. He had lived where other, better people, had not and his number didn't seem to come up.  
  
The creak of the front door signaled their leader's return and everyone prepared for the inevitable speech, the common feature of Buffy's command so far.  
  
"Anyone want to say a few words about Chloe?" She suggested tiredly after making sure everyone was present.  
  
*Definitely speech-time.* Xander pondered.  
  
When no-one was forth coming, Buffy launched in a tirade, calling the dead potential 'stupid' and 'weak'. No matter the situation, she had never stooped so low as to use someone's death as an excuse to attack the others.  
  
Looking around the room, Xander saw all of the girls' faces fall, the thin strands of morale being smashed aside by their commander's harsh words. He was shocked and even disgusted that this was what all their fighting had come to: a Slayer who was locked away from her friends and allies, the advice of an unstable vampire and her warped perception of the world her only guides.  
  
Letting her words wash over him, Xander came to a sudden realization: Buffy had no idea what she was doing. Even with vague soldier memories and command of their Graduation army told him that you did NOT destroy your troops psychologically then blame their comrade's death on their own inability and expect them to improve upon it.  
  
Remembering a similar rant that took place in that very room almost four years ago, Xander decided to end her tirade, hopefully to make her wake up to what she was supposed to do: lead by example, not by title.  
  
*Being the Slayer doesn't give you a divine mandate Buff, maybe its time you learned that.* Xander thought finally, stepping past Willow's chair to join Kennedy.  
  
"I've been carrying you, all of you. Too far, too long. Ride's over." Buffy bit back harshly, tearing into the fragile courage of her warriors.  
  
"You're out of line!" Kennedy jabbed back, standing up to confront the elder Slayer.  
  
*Thank God some of them have some spine.* Xander thought almost gleefully, fists clenched at his sides while Kennedy and Buffy went at it, hoping that this would make Buffy see sense. He hoped so, because when he looked at Buffy now, he couldn't see anything that made her the good Slayer she had been all this time, bar the cadre of brave souls surrounding her.  
  
The oldest potential tried to bite back, but Buffy was too stubborn even to listen to her fellow Chosen. The next thing she said was the straw that broke the camel's back.  
  
"You're new here, and you're wrong. Because I use the power that I have, the rest of you are just waiting for me." Buffy said bitterly.  
  
*That is IT!*  
  
"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Xander said, anger steaming off each word, his knuckles white.  
  
Almost taken aback by her friend's outburst, Buffy retorted,  
  
"What's that Xander? This conversation is for people who are actually involved in this war, not just the guy that fixes the windows around here."  
  
"You're treating these girls like they should be grateful to be in your presence and then you spit on the graves of their dead. Now you have always said what a useless idiot I was right? Well they're not. These people are your soldiers Buffy, start acting like their general rather than their executioner." He said, all his frustration pouring out in a rant.  
  
The other people in the room seemed shocked, even Willow. She had never seen Xander like this before, not even during his most angry moments. She'd seen Cold Fury-Xander, Determined- Xander and Pissed Off-Xander, but never this man standing before her now.  
  
Spike on the other hand was just intrigued. He'd never seen the boy so vehement before, and it bloody well suited him, standing nose to nose with the Slayer, not a hint of fear in his eyes. With a small grin he watched the argument escalate.  
  
"These girls are mine to lead because am the SLAYER", she said, emphasizing the last word to make her point, "and you have NO right to judge me! I'm the longest living Slayer because I'm the best at what I do which is getting the job done, and I owe that to NO ONE but me!"  
  
"You're the longest-living Slayer because we fucking made you! You'd be dead right now if I hadn't dragged your sorry boyfriend down to the Master's lair and saved you! Then and the countless times I or Willow or Giles helped and protected you. You have never thanked us but we have never left you." He shouted at her full in the face, willing to take this argument to whatever level she would.  
  
"Regardless of loss, you are willing to march them into Hell without any explanation. If it was only Scoobies on the line then we'd gladly follow you to the end of the world, but I can't let you destroy them as well, just because some Power That Is has doomed them with destiny." He said, much of his frustration replaced with a forceful but solemn tone.  
  
"When it comes down to it, we are all soldiers in the same fucking war, and you had better realize that we don't have time for your Slayer-superiority routine. I love you to death but you have got to grow up." He finished, eyes still locked with hers.  
  
The room was silent. Even those who didn't speak English understood the challenge he had just placed upon her. A challenge to her authority. Everyone waited for her response.  
  
But the inside of Buffy's head was not filled with ways to make her friend pay, but was oddly calm. He had basically unraveled every part of her leadership and strategy and told her what was wrong. No one, not even Spike these days seemed to question her judgment. Memories of angry confrontations over Angel, Miss Calendar and her stint of AWOL in high school came back. All times when Xander had slapped her down and told her the faults when no one else would. She had had a pretty loose rein in the past few years and maybe this was some weird back payment.  
  
The blow she threw at his head was not unexpected and he didn't try to dodge. It hit him full force but with every bit of energy in his body he remained standing and turned back to face her.  
  
"Dawn, get the Slayer emergency kit and set it up upstairs." Buffy said calmly, still squared off with her dark-haired adversary.  
  
She did as asked and the other potentials left the living room, along with Willow and Anya. Spike was still in the doorway, watching them intently.  
  
Without saying a word, both of them walked calmly to the back door and went out into the night air.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
*Why did you just do that?* Buffy asked.  
  
*Why aren't you still mad with anger and causing me multiple skull fractures?* Xander replied just as calmly.  
  
*Not sure. Maybe because I feel like I've just had A severe kick to the butt with attitude.*  
  
*That was the plan, I hope.*  
  
*I think we can safely say that all my secrets are now public knowledge; you've won.*  
  
*I'm almost tempted to apologize but I'm really not sorry. You did deserve everything I just said. If you've got a problem, you can just kill me now because I'm never leaving here willingly.*  
  
*I'm starting to realize that. I'll never be able to lead them now, after what just happened y'know?*  
  
*You will, but you might have to earn some respect from them, rather than just boss them about. But if it's worth anything, I still trust you.*  
  
*After all that you can say that you trust me? You basically called me incompetent.*  
  
*Despite all of your faults Buff, you're one helluva woman and a great Slayer. But you're not a leader yet.*  
  
*Why is it always you that has to question me mid-stride? Why always you?*  
  
*Simply put, the others all see you as a very powerful super-being, but I can see past that to the small strong woman that is Elizabeth Summers.*  
  
*Was that a compliment?*  
  
*Maybe. The First is going to be grinning with glee right now you know.*  
  
*Good thing it can't hear us then. Shall we go back inside and freak everyone out with our Zen-like calm?*  
  
*Good plan. From now on, I am your living conscience, so watch it.*  
  
Smiling truly for the first time in weeks, the enlightened Slayer took her friend by the hand and walked back into the house. The long road had just gotten longer, but now she wasn't walking it alone.  
  
Fin 


End file.
